Oceania
by Magu chan
Summary: L'histoire se déroule avant la saga des flèches. Il s'agit de l'épopée de la petite héraut qui est destiné à devenir un grand héraut. Mais cette finalité ne se fera pas sans douleur et larmes... Ajout du chapitre 7 où les coeurs chavirent... REVIEW !
1. le réveil de pouvoirs

Mon nom est Océania et je suis originaire d'un petit village dans les confins des montagnes, coincé entre une rivière chantante et une immense forêt. Mes parents sont des fermiers et nous vivions une vie heureuse jusqu'à cet horrible jour. Laissez-moi-vous conter mon histoire…

Un doux soleil illuminait le village. La période des moissons débutait et une grande animation régnait dans toutes les maisons. Je venais de fêter mon quinzième anniversaire et j'aidais les travailleurs aux champs en leur portant du vin et de la nourriture.

- Ah, Océania !!! C'est gentil de nous soutenir. Mais qu'est ce qu'une jolie fille comme toi fait toute seule ? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a pas un garçon qui te plaît par ici ???

Rougissante, je leur rendis un grand sourire en échange de leurs rires. J'aimais cette ambiance et j'avais l'habitude de leurs taquineries. Pour moi, ils étaient comme des grands frères.

- Voyons ! Comment pourrais-je choisir alors que je suis entourée par tant de gentils hommes ? C'est impossible.

- Ce que tu nous dis nous réchauffe le cœur et nous laisse l'espoir de te conquérir.

- Je vous laisse. Je dois aider pour la préparation du dîner.

- Fais attention en rentrant.

- Je n'y manquerais pas Sven.

Je repris mon panier et me dirigeas vers le chemin traversant la forêt. L'atmosphère était pesante, comme si une chape de plomb reposait sur mes épaules. Même les oiseaux avaient arrêtés de chanter.

_ - Je n'aime pas ça. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche._

CRAC !!! Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Ce craquement avait rompu le calme du lieu.

- Qui est là ? Sven ? C'est toi ?

- …

- Qui que vous soyez, montrez vous ! Ce n'est pas drôle.

La panique me gagnait. Sans plus attendre, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et couru le plus vite que je pouvais. Les premières habitations étaient toutes proches. Cette idée me donnait des ailes mais je sentais toujours ce regard pesant dans le creux de ma nuque. Enfin, j'apercevais la forge. J'étais sauvée. C'est alors que je me pris les pieds dans la racine d'un arbre et que je m'étalai de tout mon long sur le chemin.

- Aïeuuuuuu. Racine stupide !!!!

Rouvrant les yeux, je vis une ombre se projeter devant moi. Me retournant d'un seul coup, je me retrouvai face à face avec un petit homme hirsute. Il portait une grande robe maculée de taches de vin et de graisse. Dans un temps ancien, elle avait du être dans les tons bleus. Ses traits étaient émaciés et de la folie se lisait dans le fond de ses yeux. Une folie destructrice qui ne semblait pas supporter d'obstacles. En le regardant plus intensément, on pouvait discerner une aura maléfique autour de lui.

- Que voulez vous ? Désirez vous que je vous indique le chemin de l'auberge ?

Ses yeux brillaient de malveillance. Sans répondre, il leva lentement la main et une boule d'énergie se matérialisa. J'étais pétrifiée de peur. Mes jambes refusaient de bouger et je ne pouvais détourner mon regard du sien. Dans un cri bestial, il lança son attaque. Je n'eus que le temps de faire un bond de côté. La boule explosa non loin de moi.

- A l'aide !! Au secours !

Criant de toutes mes forces, je tentai de me relever et de courir vers la sécurité tant promise du village. Haletant et trébuchant, je pouvais voir l'homme me suivre lentement. Un sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres desséchées tandis qu'il préparait une nouvelle attaque. Devant moi, je pouvais voir arriver des hommes armés de fourches mais ils ne purent rien faire quand l'attaque me heurta de plein fouet et m'envoya valser à plusieurs mètres. A moitié assommé, j'entendis un rire strident s'élever dans mon dos.

- Et maintenant, meurs !!!

Le temps ralentit. Me retournant, je me trouvai face au visage du sorcier déformé par la démence et à cette déferlante synonyme d'une mort prochaine.

_ - Je ne veux pas mourir. Non, que quelqu'un m'aide !_

C'est à alors que je sentis une force se réveiller au fond de moi. Plus par instinct que par conscience, j'attrapai le fil de pouvoir et le lançais devant moi pour me protéger.

Une énorme explosion balaya le terrain tout autour. De la rage déformait désormais le visage de mon attaquant alors que le mien ne devait refléter que de l'incompréhension et de la peur. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Non !!! Je ne te laisserais pas me battre. Ah Ah Ah Ah

Cette fois, des éclairs se formèrent au dessus de sa tête. Je n'étais plus que panique. Quand ils se dirigèrent vers moi, je perdis le faible contrôle que j'exerçais sur mon pouvoir naissant. De gigantesques vagues de glace apparurent autour de moi et se ruèrent vers mon ennemi, comme des fauves sur leurs proies. Ses cris résonnèrent sous la frondaison des arbres. Des cris de douleurs et de rages. Je ne voyais rien, ébloui par les larmes. Un instant de lucidité me permit d'arrêter ce carnage. Il ne restait que des lambeaux de ses vêtements et il était recouvert de blessures. Mais il vivait toujours.

- Un jour, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais à petits feux. Tu brûleras dans les feux de l'enfer. Je me vengerais.

Il fit alors apparaître un énorme nuage de fumée et en profita pour disparaître. J'étais sous le choc et je me demandais si ce que je venais de vivre était bien réel. Me secouant mentalement, j'entrepris de me mettre debout. Mais mon corps en décida autrement. Les blessures ainsi que le soulagement gagnèrent sur ma volonté. Le paysage se mit à tourner et je fus happer vers les noirceurs de l'inconscience.


	2. Rejet et acceptation

Tout était noir et froid. Des griffes invisibles me lacéraient les bras et les jambes pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Au fond de moi, je savais que je devais continuer malgré la douleur et malgré le froid. Comme si un feu brûlait au fond de ma poitrine, un feu qui me disait qu'on avait besoin de moi et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir remplir cette mission.

Tout cessa aussi rapidement que ça avait commencé. Le soleil éclairait ma chambre. Celle-ci était très simple et ne contenait qu'un lit, une armoire, une table et une chaise.

- Oh ma tête ! J'ai m'impression d'avoir été piétinée par un cheval.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Ca peut aller. Merci maman.

- Je te laisse alors. J'ai beaucoup de choses à faire. Repose-toi.

Son ton avait été particulièrement froid, voir même craintif. Ca ne devait être qu'une idée de mon imagination. Ou peut être voulais je juste me protéger de l'idée d'être rejeter par mes proches ? Les réflexions s'arrêtèrent rapidement car la fatigue pris le dessus. Demain est un autre jour. Je décidais de me poser des questions plus tard et d'oublier ce qui venait de se passer.

Le soleil perçait l'horizon et les habitants se réveillaient doucement. La vie prenait son cours normal, à un point près. M'étirant avec précautions, je me rendis compte que la douleur avait presque disparu. Mon estomac me signalant son mécontentement, je me préparai rapidement et gagnait la cuisine. Je n'y trouvais personne. Attrapant un morceau de pain et de fromage, je pris la décision de prendre un peu l'air. Les rues étaient vides et on pouvait percevoir un certain malaise.

- Je me demande bien où ils peuvent bien être. D'habitude, il y a plus de vie à cette heure

Je déambulais sans but lorsque je croisais Sven au détour de la taverne. Il blanchit en me voyant le saluer et m'approcher.

- Bonjour Sven ! Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien. Je … Je peux pas rester, excuse moi.

- Sven attends ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ???

- Ne me touche pas, sorcière. Ne t'approches plus de moi !!!

Le monde s'écroula sur moi. Je lâchais le bras de celui qui était mon ami et le regardais s'enfuir. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement le long de mes joues. Je commençais à comprendre que plus rien ne serais pareil pour moi. Je décidais de partir à la recherche de mes parents pour savoir s'ils avaient aussi le même à priori vis-à-vis d'elle.

- Père, je …

- Je n'ai pas de temps à t'accorder. Va voir ta mère.

- Mais …

Même ma famille me rejetait. Qu'est ce que je pouvais attendre désormais de la vie ? J'aurais du laisser ce magicien m'achever. Ce sort aurait peut être été préférable à ça. Au cours de la journée, je me rendis compte que les gens avaient peur de moi et m'isolaient pour se protéger. Mais se protéger de quoi ? D'une vie protégée et aimée, on m'avait descendu à un statut de pestiféré, de personne contagieuse à ne pas approcher.

¤¤¤

Les jours défilèrent et l'hostilité ne diminuait pas, voir même elle augmentait. Cela devenait tout bonnement invivable. Le résultat fût que je me renfermais de plus en plus sur moi-même. Je décidais de me caparaçonner contre les attaques pour arrêter cette chute interminable. Un soir, en rentrant vers cette maison que je qualifiais encore de chez moi il y a quelques temps, je trouvais les villageois regroupés sur la place du village. Me voyant, un silence pesant s'installa. C'est alors que le maire pris la parole.

- Océania, le conseil s'est réuni et a pris une décision à ton sujet. Tu dois partir. Tu es un danger pour ce village.

- Comment ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai fait de mal à personne ici. Pourquoi me rejeter alors qu'il y a quelques jours j'étais encore pour vous la petite Océania ?

- Mais avant, tu n'avais pas la capacité de nous transformer en glaçon. Sorcière !!! Quitte cet endroit et ne reviens jamais.

- Sven ! Pourquoi ?

Après ce coup de tonnerre, ma vie ne valait plus rien. A quoi vivre ? Dans quel but ? Sans dire un mot, je me retournais et me dirigeais vers la forêt, le regard vide, complètement détruite. Vers quel lieu ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée et je m'en fichais. Ca n'avait plus d'importance.

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures que je marchais sous le couvert des arbres. Je ne réalisais toujours pas les conséquences de ce rejet. Vlan !!! Je venais de mettre le pied dans une ornière et de m'étaler de tout mon long. Le choc me permit de retourner sur terre. Restant immobile sur le sol, je me mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes, criant ma détresse et frappant des poings sur le sol.

_- Arrête de pleurer mon cher cœur. Désormais, je serais toujours là pour toi. Je te choisie mon Elu._

- Qui a parlé ?

Un ange aux yeux de saphir. Ce fût ma première pensée lorsque je vis pour la première fois mon compagnon. Il était penché vers moi et j'entendais sa voix grave résonnée dans ma tête. Il m'envoyait des vagues d'amour par millier. Le vide dans mon cœur dû au rejet par ma famille fût aussitôt comblé. Il débordait même.

- Tu es un compagnon.

_- Non, je suis Ton compagnon. Je me nomme Vayl._

- Mon compagnon ! C'est impossible. Tu dois te tromper.

_- Non, c'est toi que je cherchais depuis que je suis parti. Et un compagnon ne se trompe jamais sur le choix de son élu._

L'information cheminait lentement dans ma petite tête embrumée par les récents événements. C'est alors que je réalisai ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Sur le coup de la joie, je voulus me lancer au coup de ce nouvel ami. Mais, je m'écroulai aussi vite que je m'étais levée. Je m'étais foulée la cheville en tombant.

_- Tu as mal mon aimé ?_

- Je me suis juste foulée la cheville. Ne t'inquiète pas.

_- Monte sur mon dos. Je t'emmène au collégium à Haven. Là bas, tu trouveras une nouvelle famille et nous soignerons ta cheville._

Penchant sa tête vers moi, je m'agrippais à lui afin de me relever. Vayl m'aida à le monter et partit d'un pas léger vers cette terre inconnue. Je ne comprenais pas encore les conséquences de ce choix. En cet instant, seule la joie de cette rencontre comptait. Je mettais mes soucis de côté et le bruit des clochettes berçait ma rêverie.


	3. Vers Haven

Les paysages défilaient devant mes yeux. Je ne m'étais jamais aventurée aussi loin de chez moi. Vayl me décrivait par le menu les contes et légendes des territoires que nous traversions. C'est ainsi que nous passions notre première journée ensemble. A la nuit tombante, nous rentrâmes dans un joli bourg et mon compagnon me mena directement au poste de garde. De là, sorti un homme gigantesque et massif. Il portait un uniforme bleu pourvu de l'insigne des gardes. Je me recroquevillais lamentablement sur ma selle. Peut être ne me verrais t-il pas ? Peine perdue !

- Bonjour tous les deux. Vous avez du faire un long trajet. Rentré vous restaurez et vous reposez.

Un sourire jovial illuminait son visage et de la malice pétillait dans ses yeux. Comme si mon attitude l'amusait énormément. D'un pas mesuré, il s'approcha et se pencha sur l'arrière de la selle. Sur le coup, je me demandais bien ce qu'il pouvait examiner jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive le blason imprimé.

- Désormais, je sais que ce magnifique compagnon se nomme Vayl. Mais je ne connais pas encore le nom de sa jolie cavalière.

Vayl redressa la tête en entendant le compliment et semblait se pavaner. De mon côté, je me sentais de plus en plus petite. Les hommes de mon village étaient eux aussi jovials et cela ne les avait pas empêché de me bannir.

_- Il ne va pas te manger ma puce. Dis lui ton nom voyons._

- Je m'appelle… Océania.

- Mais c'est très joli comme nom. Je m'appelle Gemne. Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Si tu veux me suivre, je vais te montrer ton palais pour cette nuit.

Dans sa dernière phrase, il avait mis toute la douceur et démagogie qu'il possédait. Comme s'il comprenait mon désarroi et ma méfiance. Attrapant le pommeau de la selle, je descendis du dos de Vayl pour m'écrouler au contact du sol. J'avais totalement oublié cette satanée foulure.

- Ohla petite mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

- Ma cheville. Je crois que je me la suis foulée ce matin.

- Nous allons regarder ça.

_- Dis lui que je vais aux écuries. S'il pouvait m'amener une couverture après, ça serait adorable._

- Vayl me fait vous dire qu'il va aux écuries et qu'il voudrait juste une couverture.

- Pas de problèmes. Maintenant occupons nous de vous, jeune fille.

Alliant le geste à la parole, Gemne me pris dans ses bras et me mena à l'intérieur du poste. Ce dernier était meublé sobrement et un grand feu brûlait au fond de la pièce. Il me posa délicatement sur un banc et disparut dans une autre pièce. Je le vis revenir quelques instants plus tard portant des bandes de tissus ainsi que de la glace. Je remarquais, qu'à la lueur de l'âtre, les contours de son visage s'adoucissaient. S'asseyant devant moi, il examina ma cheville avec un air professionnel. Il émit alors un son bizarre qui devait être un acquiescement et posa la glace sur la foulure.

- T'as du faire une jolie chute. Demain, je te banderais la cheville pour que tu n'aies pas mal durant le trajet. Et surtout, penses y quand tu redescendras de ton compagnon. D'ailleurs, je vais m'occuper de lui maintenant. Repose-toi pendant ce temps. Je te ferais une bonne soupe en revenant.

- Merci.

Il me fit un grand sourire et sortit de la pièce. Seule pour la première fois, le bannissement de mon village me revint à l'esprit. Sans m'en rendre compte, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues. Plus jamais je ne voulais revivre cette déchirure. Comment pourrais-je faire confiance à quelqu'un de nouveau ? Je savais que Vayl serait toujours là pour moi, mais les autres. L'être humain est tellement changeant : un jour il vous adore et le lendemain il vous déteste et vous rejette. Que vais-je faire en arrivant à Haven ? Tout s'embrouillait dans ma tête. Je ne savais plus dans quel sens réfléchir. Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre me tira de mes sombres pensées.

- Ca y est. Vail est au chaud. Occupons nous de toi maintenant. Tu aimes la soupe au potiron ?

- Oui, merci beaucoup.

Le repas terminé, je rejoignis mon lit. A peine allongée, le sommeil me gagna. Vers la fin de la nuit, des rêves me remontrant la scène du village m'assaillirent. Je me réveillais alors en sursaut. La peur du rejet engendrée par ces cauchemars me fit prendre la décision de me lier le moins possible en arrivant au collégium. En plus, je ne serais pas seule. Vayl sera là pour moi.

- Debout Oceania. Il est l'heure de partir. Ton compagnon est sellé et t'attends.

- Je suis prête.

Gemne me pris comme la veille dans ses bras et me posa en selle.

- Dans ton sac de selle, tu trouveras des vivres ainsi qu'une pièce que tu devras donnée à ton arrivée.

- Merci mais je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. En t'aidant, nous obtenons des réductions d'impôts et puis j'aime voir les futurs hérauts.

_- Il est l'heure ma chérie. J'aimerais atteindre la capitale avant la nuit._

_- Oui nous partons._ Encore merci et au revoir Gemne. Portez vous bien.

- Toi aussi. Bon voyage.

Et nous repartîmes d'un pas léger vers la capitale. Dans les villages traversés, les habitants souriaient sur mon passage et me faisaient des signes amicaux.

_- Ouvre bien les yeux. Après la prochaine colline, tu vas avoir un choc._

Pour un choc, ce en fût un. Devant moi s'étendait une gigantesque ville avec en son centre un magnifique palais entouré de jardins.

_- C'est ici ton nouveau chez toi. Prête pour ton entrée ?_

_- Non pas du tout. Ca te rassure._

_- Tu ne risques rien. Je suis avec toi._

La peur l'emportait sur l'émerveillement. Et s'ils me rejetaient eux aussi ? Je me mis un coup de pied aux fesses mental et afficha un masque d'impassibilité. D'ailleurs, je décidais de le garder dorénavant. Il serait mon bouclier contre l'extérieur. Vayl avançait d'un pas sur dans le dédale des ruelles.

_- C'est incroyable. Comment fait-il pour se repérer ?_

_- Parce que j'ai l'habitude de sortir de Haven._

_- On peut savoir pourquoi tu espionnes ce que je pense ?_

_- Parce que tu ne sais pas encore bloquer tes pensées._

Il m'avait sorti sa réplique du ton « mais voyons c'est évident ». Une des choses qui a le rare don de m'énerver.

_- Ce n'est pas ma faute si les chevaux ne sont pas capables de comprendre le concept de pensée privée._

Je me mis à rire en entendant le hoquet indigné de Vayl. Mais mon rire le calma et il se joignit à moi.

_- Nous voilà jeune fille. C'est ici que tout commence._

_- Je ne peux pas faire demi-tour._

_- Non, impossible._

_- Alors advienne que pourra._

Devant moi se dressait une arche gardée par une jeune femme. Apercevant le compagnon, elle se dirigea vers nous en nous souhaitant la bienvenue. Un de ses premiers gestes fût de vérifier le blason sur la selle.

- Vayl, nous t'attendions. Tu as enfin trouvé ton élu. Quel est ton nom ?

- Océania.

- Je te souhaite la bienvenue parmi nous Océania. Tu vas être prise en charge par un héraut. Vayl va te conduire alors ne t'inquiètes pas surtout. Tout va bien se passer.

- Merci.

Sans prévenir, mon compagnon se remit à avancer. Je n'eus que le temps de voir la jeune femme faire un signe d'au revoir et un sourire. Vayl resplendissait. On sentait sa joie de revenir chez lui. Il s'arrêta enfin devant un gigantesque bâtiment duquel sortit un héraut, tout de blanc vêtu. Je descendais de mon compagnon pour aller à sa rencontre.

- Bonjour Océania. Je suis le doyen Elcarth.

- Comment connaissez vous mon nom ?

- Vayl a prévenu mon compagnon de votre arrivée. Si tu veux bien me suivre jusqu'à mon bureau, nous pourrons y discuter plus tranquillement.

Il s'agissait d'une petite pièce remplie de livres. Cela correspondait exactement à l'image que je me faisais d'un tel endroit. Il m'indiqua un grand fauteuil dans lequel je me précipita de m'enfoncer.

- Je voudrais savoir ce que Vayl t'a raconté et ce que tu sais sur les hérauts.

Je répondis à ces questions. L'entretien se prolongea encore un bon moment mais je me gardais bien de faire la moindre allusion à cette rencontre fatale avec le sorcier. Ce pouvoir ne s'était pas manifesté depuis et j'espérais qu'il ne le ferait plus.

- Très bien jeune fille. Je pense en savoir assez sur toi. Je te souhaite donc la bienvenue parmi nous. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à demander à un héraut.

- Que va t-il se passer maintenant ?

- Je vais te faire visiter les différents bâtiments. Puis nous irons voir Gaytha afin qu'elle te donne ton uniforme ainsi que ton planning pour les tâches.


	4. Préparation

Enfin, je retrouvais le calme d'une chambre. Non de ma chambre pour les cinq prochaines années minimum. De ma fenêtre, je pouvais voir d'immenses jardins. Pour quelqu'un qui vient de la campagne, je trouvais ça assez rassurant.

_- Tout va bien ma chérie ? Tu es bien installée ?_

_- Oui et toi ? J'aurais aimé venir m'occuper de toi._

_- Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je suis bien au chaud en train de digérer mon repas. Va te reposer maintenant._

_- Bonne nuit mon aimé._

Vint le matin et le premier cours. Il s'agissait de celui d'histoire et plus précisément de la création de Valdemar. L'histoire fut remplacée par l'étiquette et l'étiquette par le droit. A peine le temps de prendre une pause déjeuné que l'heure pour la leçon de combat s'annonce. Je courrais comme une dératée à travers le collégium pour arriver à l'heure. Je poussais alors la porte pour me retrouver dans une pièce circulaire dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroirs. Plusieurs élèves échangeaient des coups utilisant de multiples armes. Je cherchais des yeux le maître d'arme jusqu'au moment où un homme tout de noir vêtu se matérialisa presque devant moi. Son visage comportait de nombreuses cicatrices et ses yeux avaient une couleur gris perle. Plus tard, je remarquerais que cette teinte vire en fonction de son humeur. Ca permet d'éviter de faire des bourdes lorsqu'il est de mauvaise humeur.

- Excusez-moi. Je suis nouvelle. Je m'appelle Océania et …

- On m'a prévenu de ton arrivée. Je suis le maître d'armes Alberich.

Cet homme me terrorisait. J'arrivais à peine à répondre à ses questions. Mais aussi étonnant que cela paraisse, j'avais l'impression qu'il comprenait ce que je ressentais et qu'il essayait de me calmer. Il me tendit alors une dague et me dit de refaire les mêmes mouvements que lui. Avec la plus grande attention, je tentais de refaire les différents exercices. Il n'élevait jamais la voix quand je me trompais mais me faisais recommencer jusqu'à ce que le mouvement soit parfait. A la fin de la séance, je n'étais plus qu'une loque soufflante et suante. Je rangeais mes armes, saluait Alberich et partait à toutes jambes vers une douche bien méritée.

¤¤¤

Les jours passèrent. Les feuilles des arbres rougirent puis tombèrent. L'hiver s'installait et la neige recouvrait le paysage. J'aimais cette saison. Mon regard errait sur le champ des compagnons tandis que je reprisais un uniforme. Autour de moi, les autres apprentis jaquetaient furieusement : de leurs histoires de cœur, des cours, de tout et de rien en fait. On ne m'adressait pas la parole et c'est ce que je désirais d'ailleurs. J'étais sure que les gens disait de moi que j'étais quelqu'un de froid et hautain mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'avais pas lié de relation dans le but de ne plus souffrir. L'amour de Vayl remplissait immanquablement mon cœur. Ce dernier d'ailleurs avait tout essayé au début pour que je communique avec mes pairs jusqu'à ce que je lui explique ce que je pense.

- Alors le bal va vraiment avoir lieu ?

Un bal ?! Je relevais les yeux et tournait mon attention vers leur conversation. Apparemment, une grande fête allait être organisée pour je ne sais plus quelle commémoration. Et tout le monde serait invité, même les apprentis. J'étais toute folle à cette idée, comme si un rêve d'enfant se matérialisait. La cloche retentit alors. Elle était synonyme de fin des tâches mais aussi de début des cours. Je rangeais rapidement mon matériel et partait sans dire un mot vers la salle d'arme. Sur le chemin, je repensais à cette soirée.

_- Ca serait une très bonne idée que tu y ailles, doux cœur. Ça te changerait les idées._

_- Mais qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir me mettre ? Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'acheter une belle robe._

_- J'aime t'entendre dire ça. Mais tu peux la faire toi-même dans ce cas. On devrait réussir à trouver du tissu facilement._

Il accompagna sa phrase par un clin d'œil mental ce qui me fit rire. Mais j'arrêtai aussi vite car j'étais arrivée à destination. Comme a son habitude, Alberich réussit à nous exténuer pour un temps assez long mais aujourd'hui, il semblait préoccupé. Au fil du temps, j'avais commencé à comprendre ce complexe personnage. S'il se montrait si dur avec nous, c'était pour que nous soyons réellement près à nous battre. C'est sa façon de nous montrer qu'il tient à nous.

- C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. Rangez moi cette salle et vous êtes libres. Océania, il faut que je te parle.

Acquiescant, je me demandais bien de quel sujet il voulait m'entretenir. D'un geste, il m'intima de le suivre dans une des pièces à l'arrière de la salle d'entraînement. Son bureau sentait le cuir et la graisse. On voyait des pièces d'armure en cours de réparation un peu partout. Il s'installa dans son fauteuil tout en ne me quittant pas des yeux. Cette attitude me mettait mal à l'aise et provoquait de nombreuses questions.

- Je suis sure que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai demandé de rester.

- Oui un peu.

- J'ai entendu dire que tu n'avais pas d'amis parmi les apprentis. Comment cela se fait il ? Est-ce que tu as des problèmes ?

- Non, je n'ai pas de problèmes. Personne ne m'embête.

- Alors pourquoi ? Mais si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est ton choix et je le respecterais.

C'était la première fois que j'arrivais à refaire confiance à quelqu'un. Le maître d'arme était de la trempe des hommes dont l'honneur est plus fort que tous. Si un jour mes pouvoirs se réveillaient de nouveau, je ne pensais pas qu'il serait homme à me chasser loin d'ici. C'était peut être cette idée qui me poussa à me lancer.

- C'est à cause d'une décision. A mon arrivée au collégium, j'ai décidé de me tenir loin des autres. Je… Je ne veux plus souffrir comme la dernière fois.

Les larmes coulaient enfin. Je les retenais depuis tellement longtemps que de repenser au passé les avaient libéré. Alberich m'écoutait sans rien dire. Mais jamais, au grand jamais je ne mentionnai ce pouvoir.

- Je te comprends. Mais tu dois passer au dessus de cette peur. Il y a beaucoup de gens ici qui sont près à t'accueillir auprès d'eux. Il suffirait que tu leur montre qui tu es : une jeune fille charmante avec le cœur sur la main. Je me trompe ?

- (bruit de reniflement)

- En tout cas, si tu veux me reparler, n'hésites pas.

Comprenant que l'entretien était fini, je me dirigeais vers la porte.

- Merci beaucoup

Je me sentais beaucoup plus légère. Comme s'il avait dissous le poids que je portais sur mes épaules rien qu'en m'écoutant. Je me rendis alors compte qu'il tenait une place spéciale pour moi : la place du père que je n'avais plus.

_- C'est bien que tu te sois rendu compte de tout ça. Tu vas maintenant pouvoir repartir sur des bases plus saines._

_- Oui, tu as raison. Mais la seule base que je veux avoir pour le moment, c'est une bonne douche._

_- C'était ça l'odeur de bouc !_

_- Ohhhh ! Toi !_

Et je partis en courant le sourire aux lèvres.

¤¤¤

Le printemps s'installait et les arbres reverdissaient. Et les préparatifs de la fête s'intensifiaient. L'excitation était palpable dans l'air. Contre toutes attentes et à l'aide de Vayl, je réussis à me procurer assez de tissu pour faire la robe de mes rêves. Il faisait un grand soleil. Ayant du temps libre, je décidais d'aller finir ma robe dans le champ des compagnons en compagnie de Vayl.

_- Tu viens me tenir compagnie, doux cœur._

_- Bien sur. Comme ça, tu me donneras ton avis sur mes travaux de couture._

Assise le long de son flanc, j'entrepris de continuer de broder. J'arrivais à la phase finale, c'est-à-dire l'ajout des passementeries et autres petites choses. Une rafale de vent fit envoler un de mes rubans.

- Oh non, reviens.

_- Ne bouge pas, je vais te le chercher._

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Je le vis partir galopant comme un jeune poulain à la poursuite de mon ruban. A cause de cela, je ne vis pas l'attroupement de bleu se diriger vers moi. D'ailleurs, ce groupe était particulièrement connu pour sa tendance à créer des ennuis aux autres élèves.

- Tiens donc, mais qui avons-nous là ? Ne serais pas un de ces bouseux proclamés apprentis hérauts ?

- Mais oui, je crois. En plus, elle fait de la couture. Montre-nous ce que c'est. Ne fait pas ta timide.

- Ne touchez pas à ça.

- Mais c'est qu'elle mord. Attention !!!! J'ai peur.

- Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha !!!

Une des filles tenta une seconde fois de m'arracher ma robe. Je me cramponnais à cette dernière et les regardais d'un œil mauvais. Je ne comptais pas me laisser faire par cette bande de jeunots sans cervelle. Un hennissement de défi retentit alors dans mon dos. Vayl, le ruban dans les dents, toisait de toute sa magnificence la bande. Ces derniers rigolèrent beaucoup moins en voyant le compagnon se rapprocher. Une des seules choses qu'ils avaient intégré ici est que les compagnons ne sont pas des animaux ordinaires et que le botage de fesses ne les gênait pas.

- Allez venez, on s'en va.

- Très bien. Et surtout ne revenez jamais.

Vayl me rendit le morceau de tissu tout en ne quittant pas des yeux le groupe de bleus. Puis, il se rallongea à mes côtés et cala son museau dans le creux de mon cou.

_- Arrête, ça me chatouille._

_- Si je n'ai même plus le droit de t'embêter ça devient bien triste._

_- Pas quand je suis en train de coudre mon chéri._

_- D'accord, tu gagnes pour le moment._

Je mettais la dernière main à la pâte. Plus que quelques points. Enfin, elle était terminée. Me levant, je dépliais le résultat face à moi.

- Alors, comment la trouves-tu ?

_- Très joli. Mais je suis sure qu'elle sera encore plus belle sur toi. Un écrin ne sert qu'à montrer la beauté d'un bijou._

- Charmeur va !


	5. Bal ensanglanté

Le grand jour était enfin arrivé. Je finissais de mettre en place les dernières mèches de cheveux. Je les avais relevés en haut chignon et quelques mèches blondes dépassaient. Ma robe était de couleur bleu nuit et je lui avais rajouté des passementeries argentées. J'étais assez fière du résultat. Elle contrastait totalement avec la blondeur de mes cheveux mais s'accordait avec le bleu de mes yeux. Avant de partir vers la salle de réception, je fis un détour pour voir Vayl.

_- Wahou ! Très beau résultat !_

- Ça te plait alors ?

_- Enormement. A mon avis, une bonne partie de la gente masculine va te trouver captivante._

- J'y vais. Je te raconterai tout ce soir.

D'un pas léger, je me rendis à destination. Tout n'était que sons et fêtes. Les jeunes femmes rivalisaient d'élégance et les hommes de classe. J'avais les yeux qui pétillaient d'émerveillement.

- Océania, tu veux bien m'accorder cette danse ?

Devant moi se tenait Dello. Il était arrivé peu de temps après moi au collégium et était souvent mon partenaire en combat.

- Avec plaisir !

D'un sourire, il me conduisit sur la piste et la musique débuta. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tous mes soucis s'évanouirent. Il n'y avait plus que la fête.

- Je crois que je ne t'avais jamais vu sourire auparavant. Cela te va très bien, tu sais.

- Cela me va droit au cœur.

A un instant, ce n'était qu'amusement. L'instant d'après, il n'y avait plus que la douleur. Une profonde entaille venait d'apparaître sur mon bras et le sang s'écoulait lentement.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Vayl …

- Océania revient !

Mais j'étais déjà loin. Je n'entendais plus les appels des hérauts. Je courais à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du palais. Je ressentais au fond de moi la douleur de mon compagnon. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose était en train de l'attaquer. Mais où étaient-ils ? Me laissant guider par mon instinct, je déboulais dans un recoin laissé à l'abandon du champ des compagnons. Vayl se tenait face à un homme et semblait fou de rage. Du sang ruisselait le long d'une de ses pattes.

- Vayl !!!!

_- Fais attention, il est très dangereux. Ce n'est pas un attaquant ordinaire._

Pour la première fois, je pouvais voir mon ennemi de plus près. De loin, on aurait dit un simple paysan mais ses yeux le trahissaient. Je me tenais à présent aux côtés de Vayl. Autour de nous, des hérauts qui m'avaient suivi se regroupaient.

- Pourquoi cette attaque ? Qu'avons-nous fait ?

- Vous n'avez pas à le savoir mais juste à mourir.

Avec horreur, je voyais une scène trop connu recommencer sous mes yeux. Je voyais l'énergie se concentrer. Qu'allais-je faire ? M'enfuir ou attaquer ? L'éclair crépita mais je réussissais à l'éviter. Un des hérauts dégaina son épée et attaqua le sorcier. Il se heurta alors à une barrière énergétique qui le renvoya valser le long d'un arbre.

_- Il faut que tu utilises ton pouvoir sur l'eau mon élue. C'est la seule solution._

_- Non, je ne veux pas faire ça. Je me le suis promis._

Une seconde attaque. Je n'eus que le temps de voir Vayl me pousser pour me protéger de l'attaque et s'écrouler à mes pieds.

- Noooooonnnnnnn !

J'étais en pleurs au dessus de mon compagnon. Ce dernier respirait toujours et sa blessure n'était pas fatale. Ne voulant pas donner un instant de répit, le mage lâcha un troisième sort. Mais au lieu de faire mouche comme le précédent, il s'écrasa contre un mur de glace. Ce sourire sadique qu'il affichait jusqu'à présent venait de s'effacer. Le cours de la partie tournait. Un intense courant d'air froid tournait autour de moi. Je n'étais plus que colère et larmes.

- Voyons, petite fille. Tu vas te faire mal à jouer avec de telles forces.

- Tu vas le regretter. Tu n'aurais pas du toucher à Vayl.

Un autre éclair explosa le long de ma barrière. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment je l'avais monté mais elle tenait. J'affermissais mon contrôle pour frapper à mon tour. L'air prenait forme et des pics de glace gravitaient désormais autour de moi. Ceux qui assistaient au combat n'en revenaient pas. Comment la petite Océania, qui n'avait jamais été la meilleure dans les différentes classes, avait elle pu cacher une telle force en elle ?

- Frappe !

A toute vitesse, l'attaque pénétra comme du beurre les protections de mon ennemi et le jeta à terre.

_- Calme toi mon élue. Tout est fini._

- Vayl ?!

Sous le coup de cette bourrade mentale, je relâchai totalement mon contrôle et me précipitai vers mon unique ami. J'essayai de voir ce que je pouvais faire pour le soigner. Je me sentais totalement impuissante face à ces blessures. Plus rien ne bougeait autour de moi. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Sauf que … le sorcier était en train de se relever péniblement.

- Meurs diablesse !

Le temps ralentit. Un héraut se rend compte du danger et se met à courir vers l'ennemi. La boule d'énergie quitte ses mains. L'épée s'abat sur son crâne et il s'écroule. La boule se dirige vers moi à toute vitesse. En me poussant, Vayl serait de nouveau blessé. Le temps redémarra avec l'impact. L'attaque m'avait frappé de plein fouet et envoyé à plusieurs mètres.

- Va ..yllll !!!

- Ne bouge pas !

Dello se tenait à mes côtés et tentait de me calmer.

- Non ! Il faut que j'aille le voir.

- Il va bien. Arrête de bouger.

M'échappant de son étreinte, je me mis péniblement debout pour rejoindre mon compagnon. Mais, au bout de quelques pas, la douleur fût si intense qu'elle me coupa le souffle. Je m'effondrais alors sans connaissance sur l'herbe verte de la prairie, une main tendue vers mon but.


	6. Guérison

Dans les jours qui suivirent, je revoyais en boucle ce qui s'était passé dans mon village ainsi que les derniers événements. Et ces yeux qui me poursuivaient de leurs flammes destructrices. Alors le paysage s'enflammait. Je courrais pour ma vie mais les flammes me rattrapaient toujours. Le répit venait par moment sous la forme d'une lueur verte qui éteignait ce feu. Elle me disait de rester avec eux, d'être forte, que Vayl allait bien et n'attendait que mon retour.

- Comment va t-elle aujourd'hui ?

- Elle se remet doucement. Il n'y a pas de grandes améliorations pour le moment.

J'entendais ces voix bourdonnées au dessus de ma tête. Au départ, je ne saisissais que des bribes de mots. Puis ce fut des phrases. J'avais l'impression de reconnaître l'un des deux interlocuteurs.

- D… Dello ?!

J'ouvrais péniblement les yeux pour voir deux hommes se précipiter à mon chevet. Je reconnaissais Dello ainsi qu'un guérisseur. Du soulagement se lisait sur leur visage.

- Oceania ! Comment te sens tu ?

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir été piétiné par un cheval en furie.

- Tu nous as fichu une sacré trouille, tu sais. Tout le monde attendais ton réveil avec impatience.

Mon cœur fit un bond en entendant cette phrase. Il existait donc des personnes qui avait eu peur pour moi. Mais il devait aussi y avoir des personnes qui, désormais, m'éviterait à cause de la peur de ces pouvoirs. J'allais lui poser une autre question quand la douleur me cloua sur place. L'effet du coupe douleur venait de prendre fin et j'avais l'impression qu'on me passait le dos au fer à repasser. Je vis Dello se faire tout bonnement expulser de la chambre par le deuxième homme qui pris immédiatement sa place. Sans attendre, il me tendit une coupelle remplie d'un liquide ambré. Son goût était amer mais son effet très efficace. Le mal reflua et mon souffle reprit une cadence normale.

- Voilà, ça devrait te calmer un bon moment. Si tu as le moindre problème, fais moi appeler.

- Merci beaucoup.

La porte se refermait à peine sur lui qu'elle se rouvrit pour laisser passer Alberich. Un grand sourire éclaira son visage en me trouvant éveiller.

- Enfin, debout !

Sur cette remarque, la conversation s'engagea. Je pus ainsi prendre la température du collégium vis à vis de mes pouvoirs. Selon le maître d'arme, la nouvelle n'avait choqué personne dans les différents collégia. C'est vrai qu'il y avait plusieurs hérauts possédant le don de boutefeu dans leurs rangs. Rassurée par sa présence et assommée par les médicaments, je m'endormis tranquillement et les rêves ne vinrent pas me hanter comme précédemment. Tous les jours, quelqu'un passait me voir pour prendre de mes nouvelles. Vayl se portait comme un charme. Que demander de plus ?! Je prenais conscience que cette peur du rejet n'avait plus de raison d'exister. Mes derniers doutes furent dissipés le jour où Dello vint me rendre visite en compagnie de plusieurs autres apprentis.

- Nous avons une surprise pour toi Océania.

- Ah bon ! Bonne j'espère.

- Nous nous sommes concertés car nous avions un énorme problème à ton sujet.

Pendant un instant, mon cœur cessa de battre. Un problème ! Mais je croyais que nous étions amis désormais. Me voyant pâlir, le jeune homme me rassura tout de suite.

- Et, ne t'inquiètes pas. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise nouvelle. En fait, nous ne savions pas comment définir ton don. Il n'existe de nom pour ceux qui manie la glace. Alors, après vote, nous déclarons que tu es la première « roulement de tambour » bouteglace. Ca te plait comme qualificatif ?

J'avais les yeux embués par les larmes. C'était le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse me faire. Il était pour moi un synonyme d'acceptation et de reconnaissance.

- Ca ne te plait pas ? Pourquoi pleures tu ?

- Au contraire, c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on m'est dite depuis que je ici. Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- En arrêtant de pleurer et te remettant sur pieds très vite pour qu'on puisse de nouveau faire la fête.

- Oui chef !!!

Des grands éclats de rire résonnaient dans ma chambre. Tout ce bruit ne dura pas longtemps car les agitateurs furent prier par les guérisseurs de quitter les lieux rapidement et en silence. Me faisant de grands signes, ils quittèrent ma chambre, me laissant seule à mes réflexions.

_- Félicitations mon amour ! Tu es contente de leur cadeau ?_

_- Oui, énormément. Maintenant, ce qui me ferai plaisir c'est de sortir de cette pièce pour enfin aller te voir. Tu me manques._

_- Toi aussi. Mais l'attente ne devrait plus être longue._

Et sur un clin d'œil mental, il m'ordonna de me reposer.

¤¤¤

Par un beau matin, je fus enfin autorisé à sortir du collégium des guérisseurs. J'étais pour ainsi dire remise à neuf. Ni une, ni deux, je partis donc à toute jambe vers le champs des compagnons. Traversant la rivière, je me jetais au cou de Vayl.

- Vayl !!! Je suis si heureuse de te retrouver.

_- Moi aussi !_

Les mots n'étaient plus nécessaire. Des vagues d'amour nous entouraient. Je restais une bonne partie de la journée en sa compagnie jusqu'à ce qu'un apprenti nous déniche.

- Ah vous voilà enfin. Je vous cherche depuis un bon moment déjà.

- Ah bon, pourquoi ?

- Tu es demandée par Elcarth.

- Je te suis alors. _A plus tard, doux cœur._

¤¤¤

Pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, je me retrouvais dans son bureau. Ce dernier semblait même plus en désordre que la dernière fois.

- Je suis heureux de voir que tu t'es bien remise de tes blessures. Tu dois te douter de la raison pour laquelle je t'ai fait venir.

- Sûrement à cause de ces pouvoirs…

- Tout à fait. Il est indispensable que tu suives une formation pour les contrôler. Nous devons donc revoir tout ton emploi du temps mais avant ça…

- Avant …

- Est ce que tu savais que tu possédais ces pouvoirs ? En te voyant les manipuler, j'ai eu l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois. Et ton compagnon n'a rien voulu me dire sur ce sujet.

Je venais de me crisper sur mon fauteuil. Les jointures de mes mains blanchissaient tellement je serais les poings.

_- Dis lui. Il doit savoir pour t'aider._

La voix de Vayl était calme et pleine de confiance. Je décidais de suivre son conseil. D'abord timidement puis prenant de l'assurance, je racontais mon histoire au doyen, toute mon histoire. Pas une seule fois, il ne fit de commentaires. Je m'attendais à des réprimandes pour avoir mis en danger la vie d'autrui en cachant la vérité mais rien ne vint. Et c'est avec une grande sollicitude qu'il posa sa main sur mon épaule.

- Maintenant que je sais, nous allons pouvoir te donner ce que tu as vraiment besoin.

- …

- Pourquoi affiches tu cette expression ? Je n'ai pas de raisons de te punir. Les raisons qui t'ont poussé à ne rien dire sont compréhensibles. Maintenant, regardons de plus près cet emploi du temps.

¤¤¤

La valse des cours reprit donc son cours. On m'assigna un héraut du nom de Dirk pour m'apprendre à contrôler mon don. Je n'avais jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi patient. Il me faisait avancer de manière méthodique, comme s'il était sur un terrain rempli de pièges. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas loin de cette définition étant donné que personne n'avait encore exploré l'étendu des possibilités du don de bouteglace.


	7. Rencontre et départ

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voici donc le chapitre 7 d'Océania qui j'espère va vous plaire. Je tenais à remercier tous ceux qui ont reviewer les chapitres précédents !

¤¤¤

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 4 ans que j'avais rejoint les bancs du collégium. Suite à l'accident avec le magicien, la bulle de solitude m'entourant s'était dissoute et j'avais pu me faire des amis. Certains, surtout dans les rangs de la noblesse, me regardaient toujours avec défiance comme si j'allais les transpercer de couteaux de glace. Mais cela ne me touchait guère. Un autre point positif est que les bleus m'évitaient désormais. La menace de les transformer en glaçons avaient du faire effet dans leurs cerveaux ramollis.

Après de nombreux ratés, je maîtrisais désormais mon don. Il y avait bien eu ce malheureux accident. Je devais faire prendre en masse le seau d'eau situé dans le champ des compagnons. A la place, ce fut la rivière qui congela. Cela aurait pu passé inaperçu si ça ne s'était pas passé au milieu de l'été et que plusieurs personnes n'avaient pas décidé de s'y baigner à ce moment. Cela nous permis de voir que les limites de mon don n'étaient pas encore atteintes. Et on ne chercha plus jamais à les trouver.

Des sorciers je n'entendis plus parler non plus. Je voulais croire qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais ce genre de combat. Mais, dans un recoin de ma mémoire, je me rappelais encore les paroles de celui qui m'attaqua pour la première fois « _Un jour, je te retrouverais et je te tuerais à petits feux. Tu brûleras dans les feux de l'enfer. Je me vengerais_. ». Et l'attaque du second sorcier ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Que pouvaient ils bien me vouloir ? Le temps ne m'avait jamais ôté cette question de la tête.

- O… Océa… Océania !

- Hein, pardon. Tu disais quelque chose ?

- Encore perdue dans tes pensées ! Je présume que tu n'as rien entendu de tout ce que je viens de te raconter.

- Non (tout en rougissant furieusement) je suis désolée, Dello.

- Avec d'autres apprentis, on a décidé d'aller écouter des apprentis barbes joués. Est ce que tu veux te joindre à nous ?

- Mais bien sur.

- Alors rendez vous à 20h devant les écuries.

- J'y serais.

¤¤¤

L'enseigne de la taverne du lion montrait un lion rugissant dressé sur ses pattes arrières. On entendait des notes de musique sortir de la salle. Le tavernier nous plaça à une petite table sur le côté de la salle et nous amena des pintes de bière. Les jeunes gens se succédaient sur la scène, tous plus talentueux les uns que les autres. L'un d'entres eux attira mon attention plus particulièrement et ce à cause de son instrument. En effet, il jouait de la cithare. J'appris plus tard qu'il s'appelait Daisuke. C'est sur que le barbe à la cithare, ce n'était pas extraordinaire comme appellation.

La soirée se termina tard dans la nuit. Une de ces nuits sans lune où le moindre bruit vous fait sursauter. Une fois en selle sur nos compagnons, nous reprîmes le chemin du collegium. Ce fut au détour d'une ruelle que je sentis ce poser dans mon cou un regard insistant. Je me retournais vivement sur ma selle mais je ne pouvais rien discerner parmi les ténèbres.

_- Tu as senti quelque chose ? _

_- Je pensais … Nonça ne devait être qu'un effet de la fatigue. Allez rentrons._

Et sans me retourner, je repris la route. Nous mimes pied à terre devant les stalles pour nous occuper de nos compagnons. Devant l'entrée, plusieurs sacs de voyage étaient entassés.

- Calder ! Ta mission de probation s'est bien passée ?

- Dello mon ami ! Oui, nous rentrons à l'instant.

Je continuais d'écouter leurs conversations d'une oreille distante tout en brossant Vayl. Je ne pouvais me retenir de sourire à l'écoute de leurs dires. Attirée par un mouvement, je relevais la tête. Un peu plus loin, un héraut s'occupait lui aussi de son compagnon. C'était la première fois que je le voyais. Grand avec des épaules larges, des muscles finement ciselés qui couraient sous ses vêtements, brun, … Je ne le quittais plus des yeux jusqu'au moment où…

- Océania, viens ! Calder nous invite à nous restaurer dans ses appartements.

- Tu ne crois pas qu'il ne faudrait pas mieux qu'il se repose.

- Mais non, je suis encore en forme. Allez !

- OK, je vous suis.

- Lenor, tu viens avec nous ?

- Non, j'ai des choses à faire.

- Très bien. A demain alors.

Sa voix grave m'avait surprise. Me retournant, je m'étais perdue dans le vert de ses yeux. Un vert d'émeraude, une couleur qui me faisait penser à une forêt ancienne pleine de sagesse et de mystère. Je connaissais désormais son nom : Lenor. Je gravais cette apparition au sein de ma mémoire et priais de toutes mes forces pour le revoir prochainement. Puis, sans vraiment en être consciente, je me laissais emporter par le flot des amis qui me poussaient loin de lui.

¤¤¤

Je sortit d'un pas léger du bureau du doyen Elcarth. La première chose qui me passa par l'esprit fût d'aller voir Dello. Une fois devant sa porte, je tapais trois petits coups secs.

- Oui, entrez !

- Je ne te dérange pas.

- Tu ne me déranges jamais voy…

- Il s'était interrompu au milieu de sa phrase en me voyant dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Tu as reçu tes blancs. C'est génial. Félicitations !

- Merci beaucoup.

- Quand est ce que tu pars en mission de probation ? Avec qui ?

- Je dois partir dans trois jours. Je serais encadré par le héraut Amras.

- Que te dire à part de nous revenir entière. Mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes. Dans quelle zone vas tu patrouiller ?

- Apparemment, nous allons tourner du côté du Lac Evendim. Au moins, je ne risque pas d'être en rupture d'eau à manipuler.

- J'espère que tu n'auras pas à arriver à cette extrémité. Ca serait mauvais signe. Mais avant …

- Oui... Je m'attends au pire vu ton petit sourire en coin.

- Et ben, on est obligé de fêter la remise de tes blancs. Je ne vois qu'une sortie à la taverne du lion.

La fête fut mémorable et surtout le mal à la tête avec lequel Dello a du se réveiller le lendemain matin. Cette soirée réchauffait mon cœur avant mon départ. Pour la seconde fois, je devais partir de chez moi. Mais cette fois ci, j'avais un endroit où revenir avec des gens qui m'attendaient. Et ceci faisait une grande différence.


End file.
